Another World, Still Together
by SilverQueens
Summary: Bagaimana bila seandainya Matt dan Mello tidak pernah masuk ke Wammy's House? Bagaimana bila kasus Kira tidak pernah terjadi? Seperti apakah jadinya kehidupan mereka? Matt/Mello, some L/Light


Title: Another World, Still Together  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Rating: T  
Summary: Bagaimana bila seandainya Matt dan Mello tidak pernah masuk ke Wammy's House? Bagaimana bila kasus Kira tidak pernah terjadi? Seperti apakah jadinya kehidupan mereka? Matt/Mello, some L/Light

**Author's note: **Hanya untuk pemberitahuan bahwa** 'Kinzoku Kanakirigoe' adalah account simpanan 'Dragon Rhapsody' **untuk kabur dari jeratan para pembaca "Midnight Cat" (http:/ www. /s/5970258/1/Midnight_Cat) Saya bilang saya akan sibuk banget dengan commission di DeviantArt (tinggal dua lagi sih) dan kalo saya bikin cerita baru, pasti mereka swt (karena beberapa pembaca langsung subscribe saya).

L dan Light akan muncul di chapter berikutnya

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Black and White - Prologue

Matt berjalan perlahan menyusuri stasiun kereta yang gelap di tengah malam. Ia membawa senternya yang redup hanya untuk menerangi langkahnya, untuk menghindari beberapa kaleng minuman yang akan membuat dirinya ketahuan bila terinjak. Sambil memasang kedua matanya was-was, ia meraba satu tembok berwarna putih polos sebelum menjatuhkan tas slempang merah nya pelan dan mengambil beberapa kaleng pilox. Sambil tersenyum sedikit, ia memilih yang berwarna hitam dan mulai menggambar di tembok.

Matt, Mail Jeevas. Umur 17 tahun. Anak yatim piatu yang diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga yang cukup terpandang lalu masuk ke sebuah sekolah pemerintah. Ia adalah nomor satu meskipun ia tidak pernah mengambil pusing tentang pelajaran. Selama ia mendapat nilai bagus, orang tuanya senang. Hah, bukannya Matt menganggap mereka sebagai ayah dan ibunya. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman grup graffiti yang mengangkatnya terlebih dahulu, jauh sebelum orang tua angkatnya menemukan dirinya.

Baju bercorak stripes merah hitam, kebesaran di tubuhnya sehingga satu ujung menggantung, mengekspos pundak kirinya. Celana jins yang baggy, di robek di beberapa tempat dengan sengaja. Menggunakan gloves dan googles jingga. Rambut pendek merah ke-coklat-an. Inilah Matt, seorang anak pembuat onar dari klub graffiti yang sangat ternama, klub graffiti yang paling dicari polisi namun tidak pernah ditemukan.

Mello menutup buku kimia yang setebal tiga ratus dua puluh empat halaman dan meninggalkan benda tersebut di meja belajar. Ia meletakan wajahnya di kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di meja belajar sambil mendesah malas. Perlahan, ia meraih iPod shuffle di dekatnya, melihat-lihat sebelum ia menaruhnya kembali di tempat semula, mengecek e-mail di laptop Apple Mac dan mengutak-atik iPhone miliknya. Benar-benar tidak ada yang menarik. Sambil menyeret langkahnya, Mello membanting tubuhnya di King sized bed nya yang entah untuk siapa. Ia hanya sendiri di kamar itu.

Mello, Mihael Keehl. Umur 17 tahun. Anak yatim piatu yang diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga kaya raya dimana kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk dan tak pernah memperhatikan dirinya. Ia masuk ke sekolah nomor satu di daerah tempat ia tinggal, Mello adalah nomor satu di sekolah tersebut, namun, tetap saja, ia belajar terus-menerus. Mello ingin sesuatu yang baru.

Pakaian hitam ketat, kalung salib perak, celana kulit hitam ketat. Tubuh ramping dan rambut sebahu pirang keemasan. Inilah Mello dan kehidupannya yang membosankan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Seluruh pelayan di rumah tersebut langsung menunduk melihat Mello berjalan di dekat mereka. Tanpa sepatah katapun, ia menutup pintu masuk istana tersebut, melewati taman yang sangat luas dan ada di jalan raya untuk berjalan sebentar.

Ketika sudah berada cukup jauh dari kediamannya, ia merasa bahwa ada orang sedang mengikutinya. Ia berhenti sejenak, jantungnya berdegup keras dan keringat dingin menetes. Ia tidak pandai bertarung. Tanpa peringatan, tiga orang langsung mengepung dirinya.

"Lihat, ini adalah anak dari keluarga Keehl yang sangat terkenal itu..." Salah satu dari mereka berkata. "Kita bisa menculiknya dan meminta tebusan..."

"P-pergi..." Mello bergetar.

"Sedang apa kau keluar malam-malam begini?" Ia mendekati blonde tersebut dan menggenggam erat tangannya, Mello mengerang kesakitan. Sekuat mungkin, ia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun ia gagal.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang, dirinya diselimuti kegelapan. "Lepaskan dia."

"Kenapa kami harus mengikuti permintaanmu?"

"Keras kepala." Ia berlari dengan cepat, meletakkan kedua tangannya di tanah dan mengangkat kakinya, memukul dagu salah satu dari tiga penculik, membuatnya melayang dan terjembab jatuh. Cowok tersebut melihat ke arah Mello, tepatnya ke arah orang yang sedang menjerat tangannya. Dalam hitungan detik, ketiga penculik tersebut telah jatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"T-terima kasih." Mello menjawab, ia terjatuh, napasnya sangat berat dan keringat bercucuran.

"Lain kali jangan jalan malam-malam begini. Apalagi kalau kau tidak bisa bertarung." Ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Mello dan mengangkatnya. "Perempuan tidak boleh keluar jam segini."

Mendengar itu, Mello tersentak dan menjauh dari pria yang telah menyelamatkannya. "Aku ini cowok!"

"Ah, maaf." Ia tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kau tidak kenal aku?" Tanya Mello kaget. "Aku... Mello."

"Oh, Mello? Aku Matt." Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Mello itu. Kalau ia tahu, pasti ia telah menjauh. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Um, ngga usah. Terima kasih."

"Oke. Hati-hati ya." Matt berlari pergi dan menghilang di ujung jalan. Mello terdiam, ia tidak pernah bertemu orang yang tidak bereaksi melihatnya. Entah Matt benar-benar tidak tahu atau ia memang tidak takut... Apapun itu, Mello tertarik ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam.

**Chapter 1 : **Black and white - Prologue _end_

_**TBC**_


End file.
